Command?
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: A friend and I were messing around and then THIS happened... We don't know how it got from Role-Playing to Wildcard threesomes. We don't know how it turned M-rated from the get-go (actually, that's a lie. It was M-rated from the start). Phansite PMs what have we done. Ft. ToppingCoyote and Enigma. Also, Doll's phone is sentient. CONFIRMED.


_AN: Hello anyone who's reading this._

 _You may be very confused about a lot of my work, since it only briefly mentions anything actually in the Persona Series. This Note is to explain why._

 _There is a place irl called the Phansite. In fact, the site is Phan site . net (plz take out the spaces if you wanna use). My fanfics come from the PMs section of the site, and the lovely creator, Mishima, checks it over._

 _I sometimes get emails or PMs saying they don't really get why my work is in the Persona area, or that it's too vague to be there and it should be moved to other areas of Fan fiction . net, but here's my reasoning for keeping it in the Persona area:_

 _These fics are mostly based off Phansite regular RP-ers who often give me ideas for my shipping and writing. Since the Phansite was very much a Persona aspect (Persona 5, to be exact), it's the reason I keep posting in the Persona section. It's not a massive 'F-YOU' to the people who read it (quite the opposite actually). It's to introduce outsiders into the world that reality Phansite has created._

 _So please keep that in mind when reading my work, since a lot of it (especially if it says "PMs" in the title, or "Phansite") is directly from a rabid fan's perspective._

 _Thank you to all who took the time to read this._

 _-lmBH_

Enjoy!

* * *

Doll didn't know how this app got on her phone, but she'd be damned if she didn't admit she liked it.

 **[in the room is Akira and Akechi]**

 **[Command?]**

She felt a mischievous smirk curl her lips into an almost sadistic smile. Several PMs regulars milled about, but didn't comment as Doll entered her command.

 _{Akira: Take off your clothes}_

 **[Command Accepted]**

The phone's screen showed Akira strip teasing. Doll hid her fangirling behind a hand, as the other was holding her phone. Beside her, Coyote begun to blush. Doll looked over at her questioningly, but at Coyote's nod, she continued.

 **[Command?]**

 _{Akechi: confusedly stares at room, don't pay AKIRA any attention}_

 **[Command Accepted]**

A Minato RP-er burst in behind the two smut-lovers.

"HOLD UP!"

He paused, and another person commented about a cock only showing 7 times in a smut-based fanfic. Doll and Coyote ignored them.

"W-what's up?" Coyote stuttered.

"I want in on this shit." He declared. Doll and Coyote shared a look and then shrugged.

"We're commanding Akira and Akechi in the same room together." Doll explained. Her phone pinged.

 **[Command?]**

Doll entered a new Sprite ID.

 **[Command: Minato Join? Y/N]**

 _{YES}_

 **[Command: Minato Joins]**

 **[Command?]**

The Minato RP-er was confused and mildly alarmed.

"Wait, what? It was only a joke!"

Doll and Coyote ignored him as they discussed what to do with their new… toy…

 _{Minato: you're tied up on bed. Don't move}_

 **[Command: grab rope? Y/N]**

 _{Absolutely}_

 **[Unknown Command]**

 _{Err I mean YES}_

 **[Command Accepted]**

The Minato RP-er and a random lurker who'd heard the whole thing both escaped into the Meme Room. They couldn't handle the sudden smut that had begun to blossom.

 **[Command: tie (name)]**

 _{Tie AKECHI from behind}_

 ** _*AKECHI is surprised*_ **\- pops up in the chatbox. Coyote points at a corner of the screen.

"What's that?" She asks. Doll shrugs, but taps the icon. An inventory-looking screen popped up.

 **[There are TOYS in the room]**

 **[Command?]**

Doll and Coyote shared a look of equal parts shock and fangirling.

"Ask it what 'toys' means!"Coyote egged on. Doll struggled to contain her giggles.

 _{Toy List Help Guide}_ She input. A whole screen of various icons and labels filled the blank inventory slots.

 **[Command: TOY LIST: Purple Passion, Jack Rabbit, Milkman, Stick, EXTEND MENU]**

"Holy shit, there's more." Doll whispered conspiratorially. Coyote was too busy dying to give an actual response. Doll continued.

 _{EXTEND MENU}_

 **[MENU CONTINUE: Gag, Taser, Magazines, Wax, Cuffs, Double Sides, Tentacles, Parents, Humiliation, Yandere, Kidnap, MORE TOYES COMING SOON.]**

 **[Command?]**

Doll's mouth dropped open. In the corner of her eye, she saw an Akira RP-er enter the room. Coyote was still frothing from the mouth behind her. The Akira RP-er took one look at the pair before redirecting themselves to the Memes Room. Doll continued.

 _{Gamemaster, what is YANDERE?}_

The inventory selected one of the toys and turned it full screen with a description below it. The Yandere toy was a small doll of Yan-Chan. It was drenched in blood…

 **[Options: 1) one of the boys turns YANDERE and things get FREAKY, or 2) YAN-CHAN appears and assists you.]**

A PMs Regular entered the room, its bird-like figure offset by its razor teeth. It took one look at the pair before pointing to the Private Rooms door.

"Hey, how about you take this backstage?" They said. Doll's phone pinged.

 **[Command?]**

Doll nodded to the PMs Regular and scooped up her dying friend.

 _{Take this to the Private Rooms.}_ Doll input. She and Coyote were teleported to their own private quarters.

 **[Command Accepted]**

Doll dumped Coyote onto the loveseat in the corner of the room. Coyote had the beginnings of a severe nosebleed and still hadn't stopped frothing at the mouth. Doll was wondering how this wasn't affecting herself as bad. She shook her head, resolving to continue.

 **[Command?]**

 _{Go back to MAIN TOY MENU}_

The inventory came back into view. Doll decided to go all-out.

 _{Bring out TENTACLES}_

Coyote finally stopped spasming. She took a few deep breaths before sitting up-right. Doll sat next to her and showed her what had happened in the time she was out. Coyote nearly died again when she read 'tentacles'.

"Fuck." She said, beginning to giggle uncontrollably. Doll smirked. Her phone pinged.

 **[Command: Use TENTACLES?]**

 _{use tentacles on Akechi}_

 **[Command Accepted]**

Coyote pointed to a glowing icon on the screen. Doll tapped it.

 **[There on the table is LUBE]**

Doll out-right snorted.

 **[Command?]**

"Oh. My. God." Coyote's laughing was infectious. Even Doll begun to giggle. Her phone pinged again.

 **[Command: Use LUBE?]**

 _{Use LUBE}_ Doll's hands were shaking so hard from the laughter she could barely type it out.

 _{Use LUBE along TENTACLE}_

 **[Command: lube AKECHI's HOLE? Y/N]**

 _{NO!}_

Coyote chocked on her own spit. Doll almost did the same. They were laughing so hard now Doll had to put down her phone for a moment. She was afraid of dropping it.

"Ak-Akechi's gonna get it rough tonight!" Doll got out through her tears and hiccups. This only made Coyote laugh harder to the point where no sound could come out. Her face was as red as a tomato by now. The phone pinged. Doll picked it up and continued. She was in too deep to stop now. (Meanwhile, Coyote sounded like a dying seal. It was hilarious.)

 **[Command: insert TENTACLE in AKECHI? Y/N]**

 _{YES, slowly}_

 **[Command Accepted]**

 _{What is MINATO's status?}_

 **[Command: Standing, untied]**

Doll was confused. Wasn't he- oooh yeah. Akechi was being fondled by Akira right now. Right. That makes sense.

 _{Gamemaster, Rectify that.}_

 **[Command: Check boy's status? Y/N]**

 _{Tell me how HORNY he is…}_ Coyote stopped laughing and peeked over Doll's shoulder. Her face melted into an expression of pure amusement and shock.

"Oh God. We're really doing this."

"Akechi's already been done. I'm pretty sure Akira's still going at him like a fly to shit." Doll's statement proved to be true. At one side of the screen, the phone showed Akira pinning a bound and strangely-gagged (since Doll never picked to use that toy) Akechi to the wall. One of Akira's hands was being put to work, but neither girl could see what he was doing, despite already having a pretty good idea on what was going on.

 **[Command: boy's (name)?]**

 _{AKECHI}_

 **[Command: STATUS: AKECHI looks to be in PAIN but he's ERECT]**

Coyote had been drinking water. When Doll said the command out loud, the poor girl snorted it and nearly choked. Doll tried not to take too much pleasure in this.

 **[Command: please AKECHI?]**

 _{Fuck YES}_

 _{Err I mean YES}_ Doll quickly corrected herself in case the program locked her out for swearing. The logic was beyond her, especially the app's nature… Doll tried not to focus on that though.

 **[Command Accepted]**

 **[Command?]**

"Hey, you wanna make this a threesome?" Doll asked Coyote. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Another one?"

Doll shrugged.

"We could make this an orgy if we got Yusuke and Ryuji on board, but their RP-ers have already asked me not to put them in my harems…"

Coyote was unimpressed.

"What about Ake and Picasso?"

Doll pointed to the 'log-in' sheet.

"They're not in. I need permission to use them as porn stars, remember?"

Coyote sighed.

"Threesome it is."

 _{Drag AKECHI over to MINATO}_

 **[Command: Use tentacles on Minato? Y/N]**

 _{NO}_

 _{Untie AKECHI. Tie up MINATO}_

 **[Command Accepted]**

"You're really into bondage, huh?" Coyote pointed out shamelessly. Doll only smirked. Her phone pinged.

 **[NEW ITEMS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO TOY LIST]**

 **[CHECK NEW ITEMS? Y/N]**

"Oh dear…" Doll was slightly worried, but continued on regardless.

 _{YES}_

 **[New Items: Ogre, Cyclops, Cat (Morgana?), Cartman's Mom]**

"Cartman's Mom?" Doll was confused. Coyote snorted.

"Isn't that from South Park? Cartman's Mom is the one that gets freaky, right?" Coyote supplied. Doll shrugged.

 _{Explain CARTMAN'S MOM}_

 **[Command: CARTMAN'S MOM from SOUTH PARK. She's…. "freaky"]**

"Oh my God, let's use her." Coyote demanded. Doll was still confused, but chose to appease both her curiosity and Coyote's wants.

 _{Bring in CARTMAN'S MOM}_

 **[COMMAND ACCEPTED]**

Doll paused. All caps? That couldn't be right…

"Uhh… Is that supposed to happen?" Coyote noticed too.

"I don't think so…" Doll was unsure, but chose to continue.

 **[Command: Use CARTMAN'S MOM on someone? Y/N]**

Doll hesitantly typed _{YES}_ into the command box, but hit 'send' anyways.

 **[Command: who?]**

Since Akira and Minato had yet to be serviced, and Akechi still had a moving tentacle giving him pleasure on the bed, Coyote and Doll had a Scissors, Paper, Rock battle to choose who'd be next. Doll won.

 _{MINATO}_

 **[Command: Use her to BLOW him? Y/N]**

Doll's mouth popped into a tiny 'o'. It then split into a Cheshire grin.

 _{ABSOLUTELY}_

 _{err… I mean YES}_

Coyote ribbed Doll, which caused her to giggle infectiously. It seemed the smut was getting to her. Akechi could still be seen writing on the bed moaning.

 **[Command: CARTMAN'S MOM quickly unzips MINATO's pants to slowly reveal his member.]**

Doll blinked.

That escalated quickly.

 **[Command: How would she suck him?]**

Doll had other ideas.

 _{Make MINATO high on VIAGRA}_

 **[Command Absolutely Accepted]**

Doll drops her phone in shock. Minato's moans and heavy panting were heard over Akechi's lewd screams. Coyote was staring at her in shock. A dribble of blood leaked form her nose. Doll wiped at her nose to find that she too had a nosebleed.

"We didn't imagine that." Doll wanted to confirm. Coyote shook her head dumbly.

Lewd noises permeated the room, but there was a distinct ping that overlapped. Doll picked up her phone.

 **[CARTMAN'S MOM took MINATO's length FULLY into her mouth]**

 **[Write Scenario?]**

For about thirty seconds, Coyote and Doll freaked out, debating whether or not to accept the scenario. It was already happening. But they figured if they backed out of the app, maybe the scenario would change..? They sussed it out. On one hand, the scenario would still be there when they tapped back in to the app, even if they deleted it. On the other hand, Doll's little sister could tap into the app due to curiosity… Perhaps if they finished the scenario, there would be a re-fresh and new characters and story line would pop up?

"Do it." Coyote breathed, pleading her acceptance. Doll nodded. She gulped nervously.

 _{YES please}_

 **[CARTMAN'S MOM began to fondle Minato. He was powerless to stop it from happening. Every lap of her tongue sent shivers up his spine. The occasional tightening of her mouth was evidently making him swoon.]**

 **[Continue Scenario?]**

"NOPE!"

Doll threw her phone across the room. It hit the wall and turned off, but didn't break. Coyote was trying to stop her nosebleed in vain.

"NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE!" Doll said on loop. She proceeded to hide under the loveseat and hide herself from the world.

"Oh my God!" Coyote squealed. The smut was too much to handle. She passed out, leaving Doll to hide all evidence of ever owning that app in the first place. She didn't even remember how it got on her phone in the first place!

"MY INNOCENT MIND IS NO MORE!" Doll wailed in horror as blood soaked through her dress. She wasn't going to get out any time soon.

 _(Meanwhile, Mishima entered the General PMs room and went through the history footage on the cameras. He paled, opting to close back out before his eyes lost their virginity. He was almost too afraid to check Doll and Coyote's private room on the aftermath)_.

END


End file.
